William Redd
William Redd is a fan made hero for BTD6. He pilots a repurposed hot air balloon (or hot air bloon if you would prefer) to support your monkey allies. Base tower William Redd pilots a hot air balloon that can be placed and moved anywhere without fear of his potential footprint therefore making him ideal for areas with limited space. Furthermore, he has a “position” button that lets the player move him around instead of traditional targeting options. At first, he just attacks with a mounted 2pp dart gun within a 0/0/0 village range every 30 frames (half of a second), but he quickly gains helpful support capabilities. Cost: $650. Upgrades #Can be placed and moved anywhere. Attacks with a 2pp dart gun. #Towers within its radius have a 10% larger range. #Unlocks the “Rally Flare” ability. #All towers within William’s radius get +1 popping power. Dart gun now has three popping power as a consequence. #William drops a pineapple where he is positioned every 2 seconds. #Darts are replaced with heavy shells that pop through lead. #Towers within william’s range get a 10% attack speed boost. William’s attack now fires 27 frames. #Towers within william’s radius get +2 popping power. William now has 4 popping power. #Rally Flare lasts for ten seconds. #Unlocks the “Pick up” and “Return” abilities. When one is used, it is replaced by the other at full cooldown. #Signal receivers allow William to attack bloons that are in the attack radius of other towers like advanced intel. #William’s radius is increased by 20%. #Being a high flyer lets William and any passenger towers to ignore track obstacles. #Range and speed boosts for other towers are increased to 15% instead of 10%. William’s attack speed is now 25 frames. #All towers within William’s radius pop 1 extra layer. William’s main attack now pops 2 layers. #William now uses red pineapples which have double the explosion size and pop 3 layers of all bloon types. #Ability cooldowns of all towers within this tower’s radius are reduced by 15%. Excluding this tower’s ability cooldowns. #William’s benefits to other towers persist for ten seconds even when a tower is no longer within his radius. #Rally Flare lasts for fifteen seconds. #Passenger towers now receive double the bonuses all the time. Passenger towers are no longer affected by Rally flare however. Activated Abilities #Rally flare: Doubles all bonuses provided by William for five seconds. #Pick up: Adds a selected medium or smaller footprint tower and places it in the basket of the tower along with William and leaves a marker where the tower used to be. This grants the tower every standard bonus, allows it to move with William, and makes it occupy no space. #Return: Simply returns a tower to its original spot. If the spot is occupied, return will be unavailable until the spot is cleared shown by a faded out icon. Clearing the location will return the icon back to its color and enable the ability again. Appearance *Levels 1-2: A red hot air balloon with a yellow banana on it with a brown round basket bearing grey rims and a mounted turret on the side and a monkey wearing an aviator hat and coat manning the thing. *Levels 3-4: There is a metal box right below the turret. *Level 5 There is a clear capsule on the left side of the basket that contains a bunch of pineapples. *Levels 6-9: Turret is larger, dark grey, and with a larger barrel. Hot air balloon now has dark grey matching reinforced bands. *Level 10: Basket is much larger. *Levels 11-15: There is a comm mike on the inside of the right side of the basket that connects to a disk on the outside. *Levels 16-19: The capsule on the left is reinforced on the ends and is holding larger red pineapples. *Levels 20: Everything that was dark grey is now black with spikes and the banana has a platinum outline. Quotes When placed *“Take to the air.” *“It’s a great view up here.” When selected *“An interesting development.” *“How can I be of service?” *“Just like old times.” *“So now what?” *“You have something for me?” *“Let's move.” *“You can stop now.” (when irritated). *“Seriously. Stop. Now.” (when very irritated). When levelling up *“Level up.” *“Strive to new heights.” *“Never stop improving.” *“Alright then.” *“I feel great right now.” *“Either you’re growing or you're getting weaker.” *“I think i’m going to enjoy this.” *“This is fun.” *“For once, we rule the skies.” (When reaching level twenty.) When a MOAB class bloon appears *“I see a MOAB coming. We got this.” (MOAB appears). *“A BFB is headed this way. Let’s pop it.” (BFB appears). *“A ZOMG is coming, but we can take it.” (ZOMG appears). *“Could that be a DDT I hear so much about?” (DDT appears). *“Oh no….” (BAD appears). When popping a MOAB class bloon *“Nothing to it.” *“A trivial challenge.” When activating an ability *“Beginning barrage.” (Red Flare ability). *“I don’t think they’ll like this.” (Red Flare ability). *“Up you go!” (Pick up ability). *“Come on. It’s time to get moving.” (Pick up ability). *“Back to the ground with you.” (Return ability). *“Time to put you back.” (Return ability). When a bloon leaks *“You’ll get them next time boss.” *“That was unfortunate.” Trivia #William Redd’s last name and the main color of his craft are minor references to the red baron. #William is largely a support class meant to operate when space is limited or to act as a village for towers that would otherwise be unreachable like water towers. #William would also be ideal for any hypothetical cooperative matches. #William can be placed anywhere. Category:Heroes